Dragons of a Different Sort
by River of the Emerald Dawn
Summary: At 16 Harry has beaten Voldemort and after being healed moved to the Muggle world. Imagine his surprise when he finds himself in Azkaban waiting to be tossed through the Veil. Slash. crossover Eragon HpxFWxGW eventual HpxEragon
1. Chapter 1

He used to be hailed as a Savior.

Or rather they hailed him when they wanted something only he could give them.

Life. Life free from the terror that was Voldemort. Of course even while he was trying to give them that freedom they dragged him through the mud. It really shouldn't have surprised him so much that they would do it again once he was gone.

He used to think up on his bed in the Gryffindor dormitories that once he freed them, once he'd finally killed Voldemort, that he would finally be able to find his own freedom.

How naive he had been to ever think that wizards would ever let go of something they had claimed as their own.

Two weeks of healing after the final battle and he'd moved into a small flat in the muggle world living off the money from his gringotts vaults that he's had transferred to the Bank of England while he was looking for a job to support himself while he took class tomake up the classes he missed while he was atHogwartsso he could go to university.

It had taken two days for the wizards to realize he was gone and not coming back, though it took them almost a month to find his flat. Turns out Hermione tracked him for them through the records for the utilities in the flat. To give him some credit he never would have though Hermione out of all of them would have helped them find him so he never bothered to change his name.

Though if anyone were to ask him before all of this happened which of his friends would betray his trust he would have defended all of them with his last breath. Now? Let's just say he is quickly beginning to regret his trusting ways.

Every single one of them bar Neville and the Twins, though calling the Twins his friends was a true understatement. The Twins weren't trusted by anyone because of their constant pranks and poor Neville was still too timid to stand up to anyone let alone the Ministry.

Once the Ministry had gotten their hands on him Fudge took the chance to get some (in his mind) well-earned revenge on the man who had almost cost him his office and brought him up on any charge he could think of that might stick with the right 'evidence'. With that man's limited intelligence it's surprising exactly how many charges he can pull out of his hat even going so far as to charge him again for that _patronus_ charm in fifth year.

All through the rail-roaded trial he had sat watching the twinkling blue eyes of his former mentor waiting to see what the man would do. Whether he too would betray his trust.

He waited through the whole trial while his 'best friends' and 'family', the Weasley's, Granger, and even Remus Lupin testified in front of the whole court that he was a Dark and violent murderer. All the while he waited for those twinkling eyes to turn to the court and tell them he was innocent (not that he wasn't Dark he was but he had never murdered anyone but Death Eaters) of all the trumped up charges they had brought against him.

His hopes soared when the man he trusted most turned to the three members of the Wizengamot at the fore of the court and opened his mouth. "Don't forget the deaths of the Dursleys he always hated them. Bit suspicious that he survived that attack when they didn't." the man said before turning back to Harry and smirking at him knowing full well that he only survived that because the Order of the Phoenix showed up at the last minute and took out all the Death Eaters.

That was when it happened the whole courtroom was filled with people that would swear they saw him in black robes with a white mask in an attack on their village or homes fighting for the Death Eaters.

By the end of the trial killing Voldemort for the sake of the wizarding world turned into killing Voldemort to take his place and moving into the Muggle world to live somehow became moving into to Muggle world so he could gather followers and kill them all. Not that he wasn't seriously considering it now.

By the end of it he was sentenced to being thrown into the Veil of Death. Luckily he was still 16 for the next two months and there were laws that not even the Fudge could get around against executing minors. Unfortunately there were no laws against throwing them in Azkaban until they came of age and then tossing them into the veil and hey you may get lucky one day and a Dementor will slip and there goes all your problems now all you have is a soulless husk to throw in the veil.

He found that Azkaban wasn't that bad a place. I mean once you got around the constant icy chill, the perpetually wet cells, the always dripping walls and the nasty effects of the Dementors it was almost pleasant. Though in some ways the human guards were worse then the Dementors, at least the Dementors couldn't hit or torture him. He wasn't sure what would drive him mad first the Dementors or one of the guards complimentary Cruciatus with every meal.

Of course Harry could do Wandless magic that in the old days would have gotten him out of this place, but after Sirius they upped the security now they have wards on the cells so the prisoner can not leave without taking off the shackle they stick on you as soon as you are in the prison and the keys for never leave the offices or the ministry the rooms both are stored in are warded to disable mind control spells and to repel anyone wearing a shackle.

Mostly he used his magic to entertain himself at first but as he got stronger he used it to keep himself fed, clean and healed of the injuries the guards delighted in giving him. He used a glamour so the guards wouldn't know he could use his magic it wouldn't do for them to put magic dampening wards on his cell.

Harry grinned as he juggled a ball of pure raw magic the size of his head. Looking around his fluorescent pink, neon green and bright yellow colored cell, he had used those colors in honor of his lovers the Weasley Twins, he had found out were banned from the courtroom and the ministry building entirely when they refused to testify against him. One of the guards had used it to taunt him as if it was a bad thing to have people willing to stand up for him though it was a problem that they were being treated as outcasts.

When he had first come into this cell almost two months ago he could only do first year spells wandlessly but after a month straight of constantly playing around with it each time he used it seemed to strengthen the magic. Though from what he had researched by meditating and watching his core and some of his time at Hogwarts in the library he knew he wasn't actually getting stronger.

See every witch or wizard when born havea core of immense power and the potential to use it all but because they rely so heavily on their wands, which started out as training tools for children, they only use about 5- 10 of their potential even Dumbledore and Voldemort seen as the most powerfulwizards of the age only use around 15.

For Harry though when they threw him in here they snapped his wand breaking its connection and restrictions on him and his core. Normally that wouldn't matter as most prisoners so completely believe that wandless magic is only possiblefor wizards of Dumbledork's level, and even then it's limited, that they simply never try to do any magic. _'Not that they would know how to access their core to use the magic anyway. Fools'_

Hearing the footsteps of the guards Harry twisted his fingers in a complex and unnecessary but fun gesture before pointing at the now 'prisonesque' walls though it was just a glamour that would wear offon it's own in a few hours. He grinned they would never get those colors off the walls, better then that he took the knowledge of curse-breaking he learned from Bill Weasleyduring the summers sometimes and carved the color witha couple extra features. He called it the "Everlasting Twins" a few hours after he left this world the color would start to spread in a night it would cover the whole prison and best of all no matter what they did as long as the runes stayed intact anything built on this island would catch the curse. (evil laugh)

Even knocking the prison down wouldn't do any good.It was going to be one of his two final legacies (and pranks), so by the Earth Mother it was going to last! He had put every protection he could think of on the runes for both sequences and with his past and thestories from Bill that was a ton.

_ "Crucio_!" came the cruel voice of the guard as his celldoor was slammed open and into the wall. Dropping against the wall behind him Harry writhed in agony all the while trying to hold in his screams though he knew the guard wouldn't stop the curse until he got Harry to cry out. Finally after 5 minutes much to the guard's obvious delight Harry couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a scream of agony that could be heard 3 corridors down. "Good that's what Death Eaters like you deserve, that it is. Now get up. The Minister bless his sweet soul (yuck!) tells me to tell you Happy Birthday and I'm to collect you for your party and the present they hid for you through the Veil."

Not feeling like another dose of the Cruciatus for today of all days Harry nodded as he struggled to his feet and stood thereon his shaking limbs biting his tongue so as not to point out which of them was acting more like a Death Eater. _'Though now that I think of it I was acting like a Death Eater when I was under the curse. Too bad he's no Voldemort just acts like him._'

He watched apathetically as the guard threaded a chain ofunknown metal through a ring on theshackle that kept him in thiscell and waited for the guard to be done with all the preparations that needed to be done tolet the prisoners out of their cells even for a few minutes.

"This herechain is to let you walk out of this cell unburned but don't think you can use the timeoutside of the cell to escape" the squinty eyed guard said as he noted what he thought was hope rising in the prisoners eyes."If you get more then the length of this chain away from the shackle on my wrist here, which you won't even be able to touch without a bad reaction from your shackle, yours will start causing you pain from a minor sting to a pain worse then the cruciatus the farther away you go from me."

What the guard didn't know was it wasn't hope rising inHarry's eyes it was contempt he had no plans of not going through that Veil but unlike the guard and the rest of the stupidMinistry he knew what theVeil was and it was no door to the realm of the dead. Well it wasn't when you activated it anyway. He hadsent a two wayparchment he conjured to Fred and George a month ago to tell the two what he knew so they could make arrangements for everything they would need including his gold that they were going to get out of his bank for him and some camping supplies.

The guard giving a jerk on the chain caused Harry to stumble as he was thrown violently out of his thoughts to follow the man who was starting off down the hallway without waiting for him. The man was heading for the nearest portkey area where Professor Dumbledore had set up a special portkey to a small conference room near the DoM apparently he wanted to talk to the traitor not that he was going to tell the prisoner that of course. Knowing this particular guard asHarry had come to over the last two months He knew the man wouldn't stop moving down the corridor if Harry's life depended on it.

Grabbing hold of the executioner's hood the smirking guard was holding out to him and reflecting on the morbidness of whoever had set up thisportkey Harry felt the tug on his navel as the world dissolved around him. When the world had stopped spinning and came back in to focus Harry almost groaned at the sight in front of him_. 'Great all the traitors in one roomI wonder what they want this time._' Though he noted witha great amount of amusement that all of them even the seemingly unflappable Lupin and Dumbledore looked extremely frustrated.

"Guard" Dumbbell said imperiously trying to impress those in the room with his importance, "I as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot order you to leave the prisoner here and wait outside. Oh" he added as an afterthought," removehis shackle he is hardly going to escape with all of us here in this room."

Harry almost smirked as he looked around the room with the minor mage-sight he had so far mastered he knew that ifhe had wanted to he could have taken all of them together even with Dumbledore there.

Once the guardhad closed the door grumbling under his breath about pompous gits repeating orders he had already known and had been about the carry out without out being told. Lupin threw up a silencing charm to shut out the mumblings of the guard so Harry who he thought hadn't been able to hear him wouldn't get another chance and so those outside wouldn't be able to hear.

Dumbledork turnedback to Harry plastering his grandfatherly look across his face and trying to look sad and defeated.

"Harry,my boy" he started not knowing how close he came to dying as Harry almost roasted him alive for calling him that,"I amtruly sorryI can't stop this but Cornelius has taken the reins in his hand and stolen the horse as it were. Oh howI wish I could stop this tragedy from happening but alas it is out of my hands." Albus Dumbledoretold him slipping on a mask of regret that had fooled thousands before this boy was even born.

_ 'Does this fool really think that's fooling anyone?! Hello you testified against me at my trial! Do you really think that I forgot that so quickly? Hmm. Maybe he thinks Azkaban broke me, better act like it!_' Harry thought barely keeping the indignation off his face as he struggled not to lash out at the people in the room. Deciding to see what they wanted Harry tried to seem like all his defenses were truly down and he had forgotten what happened two months ago. "I understand, Professor,if theMinister is really that determined it must really be out of your hands." Harry not able to resist the subtle dig that theMinister was more powerful then him.

Pleased that it was working without him having to resort to anything illegal Dumbledore placed a sad and worried lookon his face and gloated mentally about how Azkaban could break anyone. He glanced at Remus Lupin for a second making sure the man was acting as sick and down in the world as possible before turning back to Harry thinkinghe hadn't noticed where he was looking as he didn't seem to be looking worried about Lupin. "Harry, my boy, I'm afraid that that was not the only reason we came by today to see you. You see we need your help. Well Remus specifically."

"I'm afraid I do not understand, Headmaster. How could I at this time possibly do anything to help Professor Lupin?"

"Harry please I have not been your teacher for four years you cancall me Remus." Lupin said with a 'kind' smile on his face.

"Oh for the love of Merlin. Why are we just asking him? Just force it out of him!"The youngest Weasley boy practically screamed fromhis seat across the table fromHarry. Causing Harry to mentally brace himself for a type of mental control spell.

Trying to look alarmed but knowing thatnone of them had enough access to their magic to force anything he didn't want to give them out of him he was inwardly cackling at the glares being sent at the youngest male Weasley. Harry pretended to start backing away acting as if he was suddenly afraid to be around them.

"Damn it, Ronald Weasley! Now look what you have done we almost had him without resorting to any spells Dumbledoreyelled in a sudden rage. Whipping out his wand with a speed that even impressed Harry,'_He must have a lot of practice to be able to do that so _fast' was Harry's sudden thought as the wand stopped pointing straightbetween his eyes._"Imperio!"_

Letting the dreamy feeling of the spell engulf the frontpart of his mind in case anyone wanted to check that it was working with Legilimency Harry waited to see what they would ask of him already knowing he wouldn't have to do anything he didn't want to. Hell Voldemort had a stronger Imperious then this guy and Harry had thrown off his at 14.

He didn't have to wait long to find out what they wanted.

"Answer truthfully boy, where is your inheritances and how would we get to it without tripping any traps you have tried to place on it but undoubtedly messed up in some way?"

With an inner smirk Harry decided to reply more or less truthfully. "My money was in the Bank of England whenI was sent to Azkaban and to get to ityou must talkwith the manager whowill only talk to meor someone who looks like me about the account and give them man the password. He will give you an envelope that all who want to accessmy accounts must read." Of course that was a trap Harry wasn't stupid enough to have made it that easy to get to his money the manager of that bank had a sister who was a witchand knew all about polyjuice and glamour's. Harry had asked the man how he couldkeep his money safe if someone who looked like him could walk in and take everything.For the small price of Harry warding his bank and their vaults for him the man hadhelped himthink up a solution to the polyjuice problem.

"What is the Password?"

"You must tellhim the marauder name of the man who betrayed the son of prongs to an egotistical maniac and add the words 'rides again.'" Harry said smirking as he knew he had said the truth for both the real password and the one that would give them a cursed envelope. The real password was 'Moony rides again' as at the time he hadn't known what the man was like. The password they would give the man and probably live to regret was 'Wormtail rides again.'

_ "Finite! __Obliviate!"_ Harry nearly giggled as his mind automatically picked apart the weak memory charm _'Too bad I won't be here to see the results of that mission from hell' _Harry thought with a mental smirk as he acted dazed from the spells.

"Guard!" Dumbledore yelled at the door after waving his wand to cancel the silencer. When the guard came in the room he looked at the still faking Harry and got a bit suspicious from the obvious signs of a memory charm but didn't say anything. "You may proceed." the HeadDork said pompously. _'Percy Weasley impersonator!' _a small part of Harry's mind supplied almost making him lose his composure.

Nodding the guard took hold of Harry's arm not bothering with the shackle as he had seen that the halls were lined with Aurors. "Come now, Potter. Wouldn't want the Aurors to get too curse happy now would we?"

Ignoring the fellow Harry tried to stick his hand in his pocket without anyone noticing to see if his little gift for the Ministry he had been working on while he was bored in that cell was still there. He grinned as he felt the smooth metal coilsand took his hand quickly out of his pocket as one of the aurors started to turn towards him.

The guard quickly marched him down the stair and hallways though Harry didn't pay much attention to where he was being led he knew where he would end up no matter where he was between here and there. Soon Harry found himself in a familiar circular room looking through a doorway into a room that still haunted his nightmares causing him to hesitate briefly before the stumbling as the guard took his hesitation as a rebellion and tugged viciously on his arm.

Walking into the room with his head held high Harry stared around at all the people in the room most of them standing behind a ring of important people that were sitting on chairs nearest the Veil for the best view. Harry smirked as he thought about what effect his gift to the Wizarding world could have in a crowd like this.

He was shoved roughly up the stairs to stand in front of the Veil and made to turn around and face the crowd so the reporters could get pictures of the traitor in front of what they thought would be the instrument of his death and so Fudge could see his face while he talked. "Harry James Potter, you are sentenced to death by being tossed through the Veil of Death for your crimes against the Wizarding World. Do you have any last words before you are declared dead?" a smug Fudge asked as he took in the hunched frame shaking hands and blank eyes of the former Savior obviously not expecting and answer as he went to open his mouth to tell the guards to proceed almost immediately after he finished.

Harry smirked as he stood straight and winked at Fred and George before dispelling the illusion he had been holding and looking the rapidly paling Minister of Magic in the eye. Before the crowd his visage changed from sad and dirty prisoner to refined Lord Potter- Black in full Council regalia.

"Indeed I do, Minister." He said watching the Minister pale further as he tried to get the Aurors to silence the prisoner but their spells bounced off the shield he had thrown up before the onslaught. He slowly put his hand in his pocket before pulling it out with a metal chain covered with runes trailing behind it. Noting Fred and George subtly making their way to stand behind him as he raised the metal links to hang in front of him framed by the rich black and red of his state robes the end of the chain just brushing the floor as it swung slightly from his movements. "By my right and by my titles for the crime of false imprisonment and execution of the last of anAncient Family line and last member of the Council of Twelve that gave this Ministry the right to govern the Magical Humans, I curse this failed administration and all those that come after it with my last words and powers" he said while dropping the chain of runes that disappeared into the floor at his feet making the walls glow blood red.

When the glow faded the walls flashed briefly with a complex rune set before it too faded. "No longer shall anyonewho claims the right tomake laws for the Magical Humans or who worksto help govern the Wizarding Worldbe able to tell a lie falsehood or half truth. The cost of knowingly breaking this binding curse shall be the immediate lose of all Magical ability andbanishment from the Wizarding world withouttheir memories of the Magical World. Should they lose their Magic before they are banished they shall be forced to tell the nearest person and any reporter they can find of every singleillegal thing they knowingly took part of while they workedfor the government of others. As I, Lord Harry James Potter-Evans-Black Will it solet it be done!"

With a flash of light that anyone who knew curses would recognize immediatelythe spell was sealed and the runes in the walls flashed once more as they danced around one ominous looking rune before once again fading into the walls.

With a wink at a proud looking Bill Weasley Harrygrabbed the hands of the Twins still standing behind him. Smirking at the sputtering purple splotched face of theMinister of Magic Harry hissed a phrase quietly in Parseltongue that causedit to glow with a deep sapphire light before jumping backwards through the fluttering curtain and disappearing from the Wizarding World for all time.The Veil flashed brightly once more before dimming back to black though the Unspeakables in the room couldn't wait to run to it and run tests they grumbled as they had to wait till the others were out of theroom.

The Minister noting that three people had gone through the Veil turned quickly to the members of the press to try and contain the mess of problems that Potter brat could have just caused. As he opened his mouth to deliver a spiel of the evils of Harry Potter to the press members who were looking intrigued as they tried to work out the wording of the curse they had just heard. Before he could start Bill Weasley put a hand over his mouth to stop him briefly before pulling his hand away trying to resist the urge to scourgify his hand till it fell off andkeep the disgust he was feeling from his face.

"How dare you! I am the Minister of Magic; I will not be treatedwith such disrespect!"

"Minister, I will only say this once" Bill said knowing full well theclosest reporters were recording what he was saying, "Heed the words of the curse he just laid on theWizarding Governments, if you knowingly lie you will lose your magic." Bill said seriously thinking he should give the manat least one chance to keep his magic even if he knew it would never work.

"Preposterous, Potter did not have the power or the skill to create such a curse.Albus has assured me of his ineptitude often enough. I will say whatever I please. Now back away before I have you arrested!"

With a shrug Bill backed away to watch the show. He had never seen such a complex curse and he was inordinately proud of his pupil he must have been working on it the entire time he was in Azkaban.How he managed to do that without a wand he would thinkabout later.

"Bill, whatwere you talking to theMinister about?" a bossy voice demanded from behind him.

"Just watch, I warned him not to do what he is about to do but the man never listens." he said mysteriously pointing at the Minister who had turned back to the press with his best politician's smile firmly in place.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press we have gathered here today to watch the execution of Harry James Potter a boy who was once hailed as our Savior only to betray us all -ahhhurk." The Minister screamed as he glowed a very pale lime green before he collapsed to the floor as all the glow slowly bled from around his form into the floor leaving him lying there with a look of agony on his face.

Some of the reporters looked over atBill who hadn't moved far away as the bossy voice of Hermione behind him once again spoke up, "What the bloody hell was that?"

"That was his Magical Core being put on display and then bled out of him to fuel the curse to spread even farther. Though that was the weakest Core I have ever seen."

The smarter of the reporters turned back to theformer Minister and turned on their recordingspells. Not a moment too soon as the Minister flashed once with a blinding blue light and his expression eased slightly while his eyes took on a dreamy look that would have made Luna Lovegood proud.

The reporters that had been ready looked smug as the rest of them scrambled to get their wands back out to record what the minister was saying as Fudge started to list and explain every illegal move he had ever made while he worked for the Ministry. From the sounds ofit, it will beawhile before he finished.

"What the hell just happened?!" the bossy voice of Hermione Granger once again cut into his musing demanding his attention. Bill glanced at her briefly and out of the corner of his eye he noticed as Dumbledore drifted closer to hear his answer as he wasn't sure what was going on either and he had to make sure it wouldn't effect him badly.

"Harry'sCurse was stronger then he made it out to be." Bill said calmly.

"What do you mean by that, dear boy?" Mr. Potter neither the power nor skill to pull off so complex a curse as I am aware." Dumbledore said benignly.

"Oh but he had both not that you would know that when you gotreports on his progress from people who underestimated and hated him, Headmaster." Bill said with pride evident in his tone. "I taught him curse breaking myself during the summers when he was at the Burrow. You'd be surprised what Ron's jealousy can keep him from seeing. I was surprised at first by Harry's determination to learn so he could win the war for the people he loved."

"Surely you can counter the curse! After all Potter was just a weak easily manipulated little boy." the snide voice of his younger brother said from where he was now standing with an arm around Hermione's waist.

"No Curse Breaker will touch this curse and you would need to give aMaster weeks just to decipher it from what I saw. As for his power after so much time in Azkaban with nothing to do but grow stronger I think it would take a dozen or more Curse Breakers working in concert to even come close to overpowering the control rune."

"Why the hell would no one touch it?" Ron asked ignoringwhat he said about Harry's powers like he had ignored every otherhint about it he ever got. "With the right amount of money anyone of them should jump at the chance to help us.When we have Potter's fortunes backing us it should be cake to get someone to break it."

Walking to the nearest wallBill waved his wand in a complex pattern while mumbling under his breath before tapping the wall with the tip of his wand.

From the point where his wand his an ominous blood red light spread to form an intimidating rune glowing darkly as the 5 people stared at it. "They will not touch it becauseof this." He said calmly trying to hide his shiver as the power of the rune washed over him and he turned his back on it only to see that everyone in the room was staring transfixed at the rune as malice and betrayal seemed to follow in the wake of waves of power rolling angrily off the rune. Bill could see a couple of the Unspeakables staring between the rune and the Veil in horror as they figured out what the rune stood for.

Finally one of the reporters nearest Bill broke out of his daze enough to glance from the runeto Bill and back again before speaking. "W-w-what is that?"

"That" Bill said pointing over his shoulder "Is the Rune of Betrayed Ends." He ended with a slight shudder of revulsion as hethought of what it took to have to carve such a rune.

"I have never heard of the Rune of Betrayed Ends!" that annoying bossy voicecame again as if the very act of the owner not knowing of it meant that the rune didn't exist.

"The Rune is rarely used anymore as the one carving it must have been the one betrayed by most of the people he or she trusted.The power that is need to power up this rune is considered completely Dark these days because the one surviving it must use the strength of his anger, malice and feelings of betrayal. Only a Master Curse Breaker would recognize it not many others even know it exists." Bill said trying not to laugh at her attitude.

"What does it mean?" thebrave reporter asked with an annoyed glare at the 17 year old girl that he thought had no business opening her mouth ever again.

"It marks this curseas the Final Curse of a Master Curse Breaker and these lands as the Final Stand of the Master who cast it. It means that the Masterwas betrayed by those he trusted with his life and his heart. This rune can not be castunless the Master was innocent of whatever they killed him for. No Curse Breaker will touch a rune set marked by this rune for two reasons. First out of Professional courtesy and respect for whatever theMaster went through to make him cast such a set and second..." he trailed off with a visible shudder at the consequences should anyone attempt to even start breaking thiscomplex set.Though he did hope the set would allow him to study how it was made thiswas the most complex one he had run across yet marked with such a powerful controlling rune.

"Second?" Dumbledore prompted wanting to know if he should just remove it himself. He was sure he had more power thenPotter.

"Second would be because the Curse wouldfire it's retribution clause on anyone foolish enough to even start a curse breaking chantwith the intent to break it before the first syllable of the chant was even uttered but oh so much worse then it would usually be."

"What do you mean worse? What can be worse then losing one's magic?"

"Worse is the curse would hit them 10 times more powerfully then normal."

"What could happen with this curse if it would rebound like that?" the curious reporter asked thinking of the exclusive article he could write for a curse breaking journal if he would get this kind of information.

"At best it would drain you dry of magic and life, which would leave you a rapidly decomposing husk of empty dead skin. At worst..."He paused looking at each of them in turn to see each interested in the worst case though probably for different reasons. "At worst it could suckthe magic out of your entire clan for the rest of the timeyour family exists.

He stopped and looked around at the shock and fury filled faces filling the room and shook his head at the idiocy of the people he is forced to spend time with before leaving the room to go back to work. Ragnok wanted a report on how this whole proceeding went.

Albus turned to the reporter next to him and smiled his grandfatherly smile. "Excuse me, dear boy, some new information came to me from a reliable source before this started and I really must go see to it." Dumbledore said to the man his twinkle going full force as he turned and walked away followed quickly by the two teens who had been standing near him as they realized what the business he meant was.

Walking into the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place which he had 'generously' allowed the Weasley's to stay in even though the war was over.

_ 'After all if the boy had just killed Tom faster their house wouldn't have been destroyed its only right that the boy gives them his house since it's his fault they don't have one. This way they see the loss of their house as the boy's fault and hate him for it while seeing how I gave them a house when they needed one and are completely grateful to me completely forgetting that the house is the boy's in the first place'_

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen we have the information we wanted now we just need a plan on how to get to it. Any suggestions?"

"I have been to the Bank of England though it has been a few years since I went with my parents. If we go in and ask for information on the accounts or ask to withdraw from it they will check our I.D's if our names are not on the account they may call Scotland Yard - the muggle Aurors- on us. It seems to me that Potter gave us the perfect way to get to it when he said that we only had to look like him to get to it. It is a muggle bank they wouldn't know anything about Polyjuice or glamour's. We would need to look exactly like Potter so we will need some who is an expert in glamour's unless we wish to wait a month to brew Polyjuice and that's if we can even find any of Potter's hairs to put in it." Hermione said in that bossy tone that makes you really want to hit people.

"What about Snape? He is bound to have some of the potion in his stores. Maybe Professor Dumbledore can get him to give some up without asking too many questions." Ron said.

"Excellent idea, Mr. Weasley. I shall ask him if he has some tomorrow after breakfast. That doesn't solve the problem of getting some of the hair off the head of a man who doesn't exist anymore."

"No, but what about his stuff that they took out of his flat. Perhaps his brush is in that or he has some hair on his clothes or furniture we can use. I mean the kid is no Alastair Moody to destroy every hair as soon as it leaves his head." Arthur Weasley said from where he was sitting next to his wife.

"That's good thinking, Arthur. See if you can get into the Auror storage areawhere they are storing it. Tell them you need to look through for a piece to one of my projects it is after all true and we don't want you falling victim to the reckless boy's curse. How could that boy go and do something that would take away people's magic for a little thing like a small liefor the good of the wizarding world. I will have a talk with Severus and we will meet here in two days time." the bumblebee said before standing up and sweeping out of the room.


	2. Settling in

Harry and the Twins felt themselves moving rapidly backwards through space linked by the hands for only a few moments before the twins exchanged worried glances as Harry's whole body spasm and he started to glow and scream at the top of his lungs.

Not wanting their favorite person to hurt himself the two brothers worked their way closer to his sides before wrapping their arms around the lean body they both loved and trying to comfort their boyfriend as they felt the subtle changes that swept over his body.

Feeling helpless they watched as his screams slowly died down to whimpers as he changed before their eyes. Harry whimpered again as the pain abruptly left him and he sagged limply against Fred's shoulder to give himself time to recover. After a few minutes Harry wriggled his way up a bit and gave George a deep kiss in thanksbefore turning and doing the same to Fred. Snuggling into both of their arms to wait for the ride to end.

An interminable time later, Harry was watching the Twins as they played Rock, Parchment, Wands to amuse him when a blinding light erupted beneath their feet making all three squint their eyes against its strength after all their time falling through this blank black emptiness behind the veil. A few minutes later their feet slammed violently against the ground knocking all their breath out as they stared up at the mountains surrounding them in awe at the beauty of the night time forest around them.

All three jumped up and spun cursing themselves for forgetting that there could be danger here as they lost themselves in their awe at theirsurroundings.

They relaxed as they saw a teenager chasing some deer that must have been frightened into running by the explosion like they had been. Gred and Forge immediately began laying bets as to whether or not the boy would miss with the crude bow and arrows he was using.

After the boy had missed Harry forced some of his magic into the shape of a bow and quickly drew back on the string charging up and arrow-shaped killing curse ignoring the Twin's awed disbelief as he sighted on the doe the boy had been aiming at and released the deadly bolt before the limping beast could get out of the clearing and into the relative safety of the trees. The arrow flew swiftly over the boy's shoulder ruffling his hair with the wind of its passage, causing him to start violently and spin to stare at the three standing side by side in front of him, before lodging itself firmly into the back of the doe's head killing it instantly as the magic dissolved from the arrow shape into its body.

Eragon stared open mouthed at the three that had been behind him taking in their features so distracted by the black glowing bow that his mind never registered the sound the deer made as it fell to the forest floor. The two taller ones on either side were as far as Eragon could tell completely identical red haired, blue eyed muscular freckled versions of each other and Eragon noted dimly that they looked just as surprised as he was at the sight of that oddly glowing bow.

The one in the middle is the one that really caught Eragon's attention. He was beautiful there was really no other way to put it. With his pouty red lips intensely glowing eyes like emeralds that seemed to have an inner fire he couldn't explain. His lean body showed a grace that a dancer would envy and the milky complexion that Eragon noticed glowing in the moonlight. The being brushed his shoulder length hair behind his ears and Eragon was startled to see that his ears tapered to a perfect point instead of being round as a humans would be marking him as an elf though Eragon had never seen another of his race.

Eragon nearly jumped out of his skin as the glowing bow dissolved into a black ball and sank into the elf's softly glowing skin.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Where'd you learn how to do that?!" George exclaimed as Harry watched the brown haired boy that hadn't moved from where he was staring at them.

"Yeah and when can you teach us?" Fred asked from his left as he thought of all the pranks he could do if he could shoot spells from a bow. He picked up Harry's hand and started to examine it as if looking for burns or tiny wands hidden in his fingers somewhere.

"Well boys" Harry said his voice as he laughed deep and melodious, "you would have to allow me to snap your wands before you would be able to do something like that. To answer your first question though, I didn't know I could but I didn't know I couldn't so I tried and it worked looked damn cool too. I think I can use other curses besides the Killing Curse for the arrow too that would be fun. I'll have to experiment with that later."

Eragon watched the conversation with growing confusion for a few minutes. _'Wands? Killing Curse? What are they talking about?' _He thought staring at the three before jumping as he remembered the explosion that had scared the deer he was tracking. He spun rapidly until his eyes landing on a smoke trail rising from the grasses on the other side of the clearing.

Walking cautiously towards the area where the smoke was rising he slowly peered over the grasses, Eragon stared down at the oval stone in confusion before edging closer and prodding it with one of his arrows and jumping back quickly.

Harry tried to stifle his laughter and the Twins sniggered as they watched the boy poke the dragon's egg and jump back as, he seemed to have completely forgotten them, if he expected it to explode. _'Which' _Harry reflected, _'he probably did.'_

"Hey kid" Harry called out from where he was standing on the other side of the burned area from the kid and the Twins tried not to snigger too loudly as the boy fell backwards in the grass obviously not having expected them to be so close.

"Y-yes?" Eragon asked cautiously, glancing up at the beautiful being standing near him before nervously dropping his eyes to stare at his feet much to the amusement of the Twins who were fully aware of how beautiful Harry had become.

"Don't you think you should do something about that deer before wolves or whatever gets to it?" Harry asked oblivious to the Twin's amusement and the boy's nervousness as he pointed behind the boy at thebody of the deer.

"I missed the deer." The boy said still staring at his dirty, patched boots trying not to sound too stupid.

"You did" Harry conceded with a nod, "butI did not and since we three do not want it you may as well take it before it goes to the scavengers."

Flicking a finger at the bodyHarry cast a hasty preservation charm to keep the deer fresh for the boy. Turning to the Twins pretending to ignore the boythough with his sharp ears he could hear him make his way over to the carcass and drag it slowly closer to them. "Did you two bring everything I asked you too?" Harry asked as he watched the impressed expressions they were making at the boy's strength in dragging such a large deer.

"Yeah everythingyou asked for and more in there." They both said while patting the packs hanging off their shoulders. (A/N:They were there the whole time! I swear it! -shifty eyes- )

"Great!" Harry exclaimed before leaning up on the tip of his toes to give both a kiss in thanks before grabbing one of the packs and rummaging around in it before pulling out themass of cloth and poles that was the tent he found inside the obviously expanded packs.

"Oh!" He said as he snapped his fingers and directed his magic to pitch the tent before turning to look back at the boy who was once again staring at him. "I'msorry I forgot to as what your name is."

"I am called Eragon." The boy said as he stared at the cloth mound that had just shaped itself around the thin metal poles.

"Nice to meet you, Eragon. My name is Harry and my two friends here are" he gestured to his right, "Fred and" to the left, "George. Not many people can tell them apart so don't worry if you can't they will answer to either name."

"You should keep that stone Eragon." George said gesturing at the burned area the boy had been ignoring. "You never know when you might need something and you can always try to sell it."

At Harry and his brother's curious glances George whispered so only they could hear. "There is a connection between the boy and the egg, has been since he poked it with that arrow I imagine it just get stronger after he touches it with his bare hands."

Harry nodded and turned to the boy who had gone to get the stone while George was talking. "We will see you in the morning Eragon. It has been a long morning and I am going to bed."

With a wave at the boy Harry ducked into the tent after throwing a silencing ward around it. He looked around the main room of the tent with pleasure for a few moments before rushing the large black and silver tiled bathroom and turning on the shower and hurriedly stripping and stepping into the shower. It had been way too long since his last shower and sometimes cleaning charms just aren't enough to keep as clean as he would like.

He was rinsing the soap off his abs when he felt two muscular arms circle his waist and pull him against the hard body of one of the twins.

Turning in the embrace with his still slippery skin sliding wetly across Fred's body he leaned up and smiled into Fred's lips as the man brought them down on his in a soul searing kiss.

"You know, love. It's been months since we've seen you and we missed having you around." George saidas he stepped into the shower with them and wrapped his arms around both their waists as he laid a kiss on the pale shoulder before him.

Harry just moaned as he leaned back into George and Fred took advantage of his open mouth to steal another kiss.

The next morning the three boys left the tent and looked around briefly beforespotting theboy from last night sitting in front of a small campfire examining the egg he probably still thought was a gem of some kind.

"You know Harry; you never did explain to us how you knew the Veil didn't lead to the land of the dead-"

"Or how you got a litter to us from out ofAzkaban, the most securely guarded wizard prison in the world that should have kept you from getting anything out. I mean think if one of the otherprisoners was able to do that they might do anything to their victims or even make new ones." The Twins said as all three sat down around the campfire after saying good morning to Eragon.

"Oh, I was practicing Occlumency one night when I ranacross a memory I had been avoiding in my exercises and I found myself being sucked into it and reliving the memory from an outside point of view" Harry started ignoring the confused look on Eragon'sface he wasn't going to be explaining anything about this memory except what was needed, "Long story short I ended up in theVeil room and noticed something weird about the writing on the Arch so I froze the scene and looked at it closer turns out it was written in Parseltongue it said: _"I am the Veil of Dreams, to the one who speaks the password I will take you to the place you are most needed."_ I spent two days going over the Arch until I finally found the password or should I say phrase. It waswritten on the base of the right side of theArch in small letters and so easy I really should have guessed it. _'Take me, Veil of Dreams to the one who needs me most.' _As for the letter I conjured the parchment, quill and ink. Wrote the letter then charmed it and another to be two way parchments, transfigured the quill into a post owl and tossed it through the cell window. I really don't think that any of the other prisoners would have been able to use that much wandless magic."

"But we still have the note!" Fred exclaimed startling the still confused Eragon into jumping as he pulled some parchment out of his pocket and started waving it around wildly.

"So, why wouldn't you?" Harry asked both twins a weird look and Eragon a reassuring smile.

"It's been a month Harry it's why people buy parchment in Diagon Alley in the first place. Conjured stuff usually disappears after a couple hours."

"Yeah I know I figured that out though there is a spell on your wands that keeps conjured items from staying in existence. The Ministry has it put on to encourage you to buy stuff instead on conjuring it. After all they can't get taxes off stuff you conjure." Harry told them before looking away from them trying not to laugh at the stormy looks on their faces.

The three of them looked up at the sound of a cough having forgotten Eragon was there during the last part of their talk. Eragon shifted nervously under the amused stares of the three men across from him. "I need to head back home." Eragon said nervously not wanting to part from his new friends but knowing his uncle was expecting him to be back home soon and he would need the rest of the time to walk there. "Are you three going to head to Carvahall or stay here?"

The twins looked to Harry as he nodded. "We will follow you down close to your home. We have no need to stay in the townso if you could show us a safe in the woods to stay that would be the best I think."

Eragon nodded and all four got up to break camp with the twins putting out the fire and Harry breaking the tent down and letting Fred stuff it into his shoulder pack. With a waveof his hand Harry levitated the dead deer and all three turned to look at Eragon who was staring at the floating carcass before he shook himself and started down the twisting game trail back towards Carvahall and his home.

That night Harry talked Eragon into telling them about his life as they sat around a campfire eating the rabbits that Harry and Eragon had shot for dinner.

All three travelers were now really happy that Harry had shot the deer when Eragon missed it as it sounded like they would have had a hard winteron his farm without it and the little game that Harry was calling to them with spells, though Eragon didn't knowhe was calling them.

A day and a half later the three newcomers stared down from what Eragon had told them was called the Igualda Falls as the boy patiently pointed out the landmarksin the valley below them. Soon they started off down the steep path with the twins hoping nobody noticed the deer and other preserved game floating down the cliff next to them.

They set up camp that night at the base of the cliffs and Harry with Eragon following him went out for a last night of hunting as Fred and Georgepitched the tent and collected fuel for the camp fire so they could have a hot meal.

That night the stories around the camp fire were of Harry's life before he ended up in the spine and all three of the others even the twins who had thought they knew everything about him learned something hadn't known about his home life before Hogwarts.

The next day Eragon showed the three to an old rowan tree atop a barren knoll and watched as they set up camp under its branches. Just before he left Harry had Eragon shoot all the game Harry had shot with his killing curse arrows as they left no mark. Harry didn't want his uncle and cousin to be suspicious of the unmarked bodies.

While they were doing that Fred and George used their magic to lash together a small pull sled and placed lightening charms on it to make it easier for the boy to pull by himself.

When they were all done with their separate tasks and half the meat including the deer was piled up onto it, Eragon wouldn't take it all stating that the three would need some for the winter too. The boy waved before starting off down yet another game trail that would let out near the farm he shared with his uncle and cousin.

"You know" Harry said looking at the remaining game with distaste, "I hope one of you knows how to prepare that meat because I am so not touching it."

"Aww come on, love" They whined in unison, "surely you know some spells that could do it without us having to get all dirty doing it by hand.

Harry looked at the puppy eyes both of them were making at him with amusement before giving one of the larger rabbits a speculative glance.

With a twitch of his fingers the rabbit was floating in front of him with the preservation charms off. A twist of his mind sent a decapitation hex at the corpse getting rid of the pesky head and letting it bleed out. He was so not getting close to bloody meat.

Fred and George watched in awe as Harry turned curses they were always told could only be used for killing thing and therefore Dark into tools that any hunter would envy.

When he was done Harry placed the preservation charms back on and floated it into the tent in front of him. "Now that you have seen how it's done there's no reason you can't do it yourself." Harry said with satisfaction as he turned to enter the tent, but before he could get all the way in Fred's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"We don't know those spells, we were always taught that they were Dark and could only be used to hurt people so we never bothered to learn them."

With a sigh Harry waved a hand conjuring a large table and floating the rest of the game onto it. With another wave a piece of parchment held down with a small rock plopped down onto the table before Harry disappeared inside the tent grumbling about prejudiced gits who can't find a use for simple spells.

Harry spent his days practicing his magic by playing with some of the raw materials the twins had brought from his vaults making jewelry and other oddments though he hadn't tried to make any weapons yet he did have the materials in the vault room of the tent somewhere according to the list on the door that told of everything that was in the room. After they had been there about a week the twins finally talked Harry into teaching them wandless magic when they stuck their wands in his face and snapped them right under his nose before his disbelieving eyes.

He had given up refusing them when they stared at him making adorable puppy faces at him all day. Though he thought the threats about making him sleep on the couch were completely unnecessary they certainly made him change his mind real fast. So every afternoon found the three of them meditating while the twins practiced drawing bits of magic out of their core and shaping them into spells they knew from school.

Eragon only came by a few times in the days since he left as he didn't want his uncle or cousin to figure out there were people living in the woods. He wasn't really sure why he didn't tell him but there was something about Harry that made him want to keep the elf to himself and not share him even with his family.

He tried really hard to never think about how he was sharing his time with him with the twins. He liked the twins but sometimes when he was around them he really hated that they were closer to Harry then he was. The twins noticed his ire coming up sometimes when they hugged or kissed their boyfriend though Harry was as oblivious as he had always been it was starting to intrigue both of the twins with the depth of his feelings for a boy he had only met three weeks ago.

A couple weeks after they stopped next to this old rowan tree Eragon came to visit with welcome news, at least for Harry who was running out of room for his experiments with all the enchanted things he had been making though now that he moved onto weapons he sure as hell wasn't going to put those on the market no way was the king Eragon had described for them one day coming to get any of the deadly and beautiful blades he had been playing around with.

The traders were coming to town! Though according to Eragon they were late and probably wouldn't come at all this year with the early frost. All three of the newcomers were really hoping they would show up as the twins also were running out of room and the tent was as big as they could make it though if they continued to work on their wand less magic they might be able to handle the spells for it none of the three understood the concept well enough to pull it off without some experimentation and they were not experimenting on their home.

So now they had to wait and see if the traders show so they can get rid of some of the junk and all three were really praying they would otherwise they would go into town and have to open a shop for people who might not be able to afford any so they might end up giving it all away.

A/N: I'm probably going to cut back updates to once a week as I have more time to write on Sundays but I hope you like the story so far :)


	3. Traders and meeting the parents

A couple of days after Eragon's last visit Fred was out gathering herbs that he and George were studying to learn their properties when he heard a sharp noise . Looking up he saw the wagons of the traders he had been told about before grinning to himself and running back to the tent to tell Harry and George.

"We will go tomorrow" Harry said with determination, "that will give us time to get everything ready for the traders."

"Harry you know it makes all hot when you get all leader-ish, but I thought you didn't want anyone to know that there was an elf in town so you wouldn't draw attention here. Isn't that why we are all staying out here?"

"Do you really think I would go out there looking all Elfish?" Harry asked faking a hurt face and slapping his hand to his heart in a 'you wound me' impression. "No it's not the entire reason we are staying out here anyway. I didn't want to bring attention here but I didn't want to get bugs from staying in an Inn either. You saw Eragon when we first met him he was filthy, that would be why you dumped him in the stream so many times, George."

"Okay, Okay we are sorry for doubting your greatness, milord." George said his lips twitching as he struggled not to laugh which was made harder when Fred broke and started rolling on the floor in the background. "It was just that neither one of us has seen you working on a disguise."

"Of course you haven't neither one of you visit me in my workshop." Harry said sniffing and pouting at George as if he was only just holding back a stream of tears.

"Of course we haven't last time we tried you-"

"threatened to torture us for hours and-"

"maim us so everybody could tell us apart."

"Well I was just going to make you watch chick flicks and tattoo your names on your foreheads but if you really were so scared..." Harry said turning away to hide his twitching lips as he saw the horrified looks the twins were giving him.

Shaking himself out of his horror Fred smiled when he saw Harry's shoulders shaking with silent mirth. Reaching out he pulled Harry's unprotesting body up against his own and tenderly laid a kiss on the lily white skin of his lover's neck that was peeking out from under the fall of pitch black hair.

"So what did you mean about us coming into your workshop, love?" Fred murmured into the hair he had buried his face in to take in the strawberry scent of his favorite shampoo.

Laying his head back and giving Fred a deep kiss that turned George as red as his hair with lust Harry lifted his hand and summoned the ring he had been working on and held it on his uplifted palm for them to admire.

"I call it the Ring of Illusion. Not very original I know but that is exactly what it does, the ring will allow me to not only look like anything or anyone I want but also to feel like it. Now let's get ready for bed I want to finish my animagus potion but I don't have all the ingredients and I need to give the blacksmith all but three sets of weapons I made for the village people. The other three sets I made for us but you don't need to see them yet we won't need them for awhile and until then we can just use our energy bows."

"I thought you said you wouldn't allow your enchanted weapons out of your sight to be used in case they fell into the wrong hands."

"That was before I added runes so it wouldn't work for anyone but those tied by blood to the weapon or his descendents after his death."

"If one of them dies without children?"

"I put a new security measure on them if they die in battle the sword will explode with all its enchantments rushing at the person who cut them down. If they die peacefully in their sleep the sword will simply fade out of existence and come back to a spot on the wall in my workshop and then I can give it to someone else."

"You might want to tell the blacksmith about that." Fred said with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Yes, you may be right. Harry said before leaning over to George and capturinghis lips in a heated kiss while still being held around the waist by Fred his backside rubbing against Fred's crotch. "Now let's go to bed." He told the now moaning duo.

The next morning the three were packed by noon and made their way to town each with a bottomless pack filled with stuff to sell though George was carrying two one of them was the enchanted weapons he was carrying for Harry since Harry was carrying the one with the jewelry he was hoping to get one of the traders to sell for him.

Harry planned to go to the blacksmith first thing after meeting up with Eragon and perhaps meeting his cousin and uncle if they were still with him. He needed to get rid of the weapons bag even with the feather light charm there were a lot of heavy weapons in there and George looked like he would rather it wasn't on his back for very long if he could help it.

When they made it into town George looked around for awhile before spotting Eragon climbing out of a cart behind two men he could bet were his uncle and cousin though the cousin was a little older then he thought he would be, and the three made their way over to them.

Eragon looked up at the three and grinned before bouncing the rest of the way down from the bed of the wagon and running over to throw his arms around Harry's shoulders before turning and doing the same to both twins much to the consternation of the two men watching from next to the wagon neither having seen Eragon greet anyone, even them, like that before let alone three strangers they had never seen before.

"I thought you weren't going to be able to come into town!" Eragon exclaimed. Looking over at Harry he noticed slight differences that seemed wrong to him somehow. Reaching up he pushed Harry's hair behind his ear in an oddly intimate gesture feeling and seeing no point though he knew one should be there.

Opening his mouth to ask about it Eragon was shocked into silence when Harry put a finger across Eragon's mouth and shushed him under the bemused stares of his uncle and cousin.

George leaned forward and whispered, "It's an illusion," into Eragon's ear before his uncle had had enough and decided to remind his nephew of his manners and have him introduce his friends.

Garrow coughed loudly getting the attention of all the young men around him and looked significantly at a furiously blushing Eragon though he noticed one of the young men with red hair had been staring at his son as if he knew him while the others had been greeting each other.

Fred jumped as Eragon's uncle caught their attention and with an unreadable expression on his face leaned over to whisper into Harry's ear as Eragon pointed them all out to his uncle without telling him where they met as he didn't think his uncle would quite believe that story. "Did you make a war hammer that looked like a cross with a smith hammer and a regular war hammer?"

Harry have him a funny look while he tried to read his expression before giving up and asking, "Yes, how did you know that? I'm not even sure why I did I wasn't going to but I felt like I had to one night while I was bored."

"Because I just saw it being wielded by Eragon's cousin in a fight against soldiers attacking this village."

"Should I give it to him now or wait and let the smith give it to him?"

"Let the blacksmith give it to him he isn't supposed to have it yet and he wouldn't accept it anyway you should know by know how poor families can get about what they see as charity."

"Okay I guess I will leave the warning with the smith to never use it on a forge the damn thing broke my anvil when I dropped it on it. Didn't even nick the hammer either."

"I thought you made them with magic. I didn't even know you had an anvil."

"I do make it with magic but I only actually use magic to shape the metal when I'm making delicate patterns I can't do by hand. How else do you think I was getting all those muscles you two have been admiring so much?"

"I didn't-" They both looked up startled at another cough to see the other four staring at them wondering what they had been talking about so quietly.

Grinning guiltily Harry reached out a hand and shook Garrow's out stretched hand trying to keep his smile despite the feeling of a painful Doom that struck him as soon as their hands met.

Harry couldn't see the future that was for Fred and George could only see things that would be needed by people in the future so they could make it. Harry though could feel when a person was within a year of their Doom and sometimes what it was but only when he was touching them. The worst part of his gift was that once he had felt it he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it, he had tried when he first started showing signs of the gift it usually led them to even worse dooms as death had to change his plans to get at them. He pulled the pack off his shoulder and reached in up to his shoulder feeling around for one of the things he had made for Healer's mostly though he could see how it would be useful in other areas. Finding what he was looking for he pulled it out and inspected it while the others watched wondering what it was and in the case of Garrow and Roran how he had put his whole arm in that little pack, though Eragon had long since decided to just accept things like that around them. The thing he had pulled out was either an anklet or an armband made of beautiful shining silver decorated with etchings that looked like willow trees inlaid with jade. It was one of the most beautiful pieces the surrounding villagers had ever seen though they knew they would never be able to afford something like it most wished they could, though the men tried to hide their interest pretending it was too "womanly" for them.

Obviously satisfied with his inspection Harry stood back up and slung the pack back onto his shoulder before looking at Garrow and smiling. "I made these things mostly for Healer's to use on their patients" he said holding up the silver ring not realizing he had a bigger audience then he thought though the twins looked amused enough to have noticed, "Though I think it would do good on a farm also. I would like you to have this one Farmer Garrow."

Holding it out to the man Harry waited for him to take it though he didn't look at all surprised when the man made protests about charity.

"Please Farmer Garrow accept it. It has a practical purpose I assure you" seeing the stubborn yet interested look on the man's face Harry smiled, "It is enchanted to block pain in a way. Make it so you can't feel it but you know that the pain is there. Just promise me not to sell it and it is yours I can easily afford to give one away believe me."

Three of those in front of him looked confused though Garrow finally did reach out to take it when he said not to sell it knowing it a practical gift to a friend and not charity, though the twins seemed as if they understood what was going on and were looking at Garrow with sympathy. Harry could not change what he felt but he could lessen the pain involved.

"I thank you Lord Harry this is a gift of kings." Garrow said looking at it approvingly as he slipped it on his arm under his sleeve he tensed a little when it bit him to draw blood but relaxed and smiled when it let go though he looked confused as to why an armlet would bite him.

Harry smiled as he turned and switched his pack with one of the ones George was holding. "It is a bloodline gift actually." Harry said as he turned and walked away towards where he could see the blacksmith's shop. Before he was out of earshot he heard Garrow ask one of the twins.

"Bloodline gift?"

"He explained that to us this morning, it means that only the people of your direct bloodline, meaning your sons, grandsons, and so on can use that gift, He only uses it for powerful gifts he doesn't want to fall into the wrong hands or those he just wants to makes sure no one will take off with as it will just come right back to either him or the person he gave it to depending on who is closer. Basically all it means is that it will pass down in your family on your death. In your case it would most likely take itself directly to your son no matter where he is unless Harry is closer then it will go to him and expect him to get it to your son or leave it where hecan .find it."

Walking into the forge Harry looked around at the farm told hanging on the wall and was suddenly glad George had told him to make these weapons for the townspeople as it was obvious this black smith wouldn't have known how to.

Spotting the smith working at one of the forges Harry walked over and watched as the man finished what looked like the blade of a scythe though he wasn't very familiar with the components of most farm tools everybody knew what this one looked like.

When the smith finished he looked up to see the one he had heard walk into his shop though he was a bit startled to notice the obvious youth of the man across from him. Young people usually burst into his shop demanding his attention at the top of their lungs. He had lost more than a few pieces because someone had startled him at the wrong moment.

"How can I help you, young Lord?" Horst asked taking note of the stranger's fancy (to him) clothes.

"One of my 'friends' sees partially into the future occasionally." Harry started without preamble, "He has seen a need fora few things made from a metal craft you have not been trained in or don't have enough time to make enough. So I have come to your shop today to bring my solution."

Horst looked at the confident young man with confusion for a minute or two before asking, "And what metal craft would this small village need that I cannot provide, youngLord?"

"These," Harry said simply as he pulled a scabbarded sword out of his pack and heldit out in front of him.

"What would a village need with weapons of war?" Horst asked trying to keep himself from backing away from the deadly beautiful blade.

"I don't know" Harry said with a shrug before bending down and pulling a long box out of the bag at his feet and pushing it open once he had set it on the table that he conjured in front of him., "You will need to give this one to Roran Garrowsson when it is needed and be sure to tell him never to hit an anvil with it - or his foot that would really hurt."

"Why wouldn't he want to hit his anvil with it? It looks like it would be a fine smith's hammer."

"Ohit would but when I was making it I broke my anvil with it took me forever to fix. I had to enchant a special anvil to use it on and neither of you have that option better to just not try it."

"Enchant?" Horst asked looking at the hammer slightly fearfully.

"Oh yes all of these are enchanted in some way though I have forgotten most of them. The hammer for instance hits like it has a boulder driving it. I truly hope you never have togive these out in the hands they could be devastating.

Walking out to rejoin his lovers who were still standing near Garrow's wagontalking, Harry left Horstbehind still staring at the innocent looking hammer in its polished wooden box.

"How'd it go?" George asked seeing the somber look on his lover's face.

"As well as can be expected though I think I left him a little scared of that hammer." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Oh well, let's go see if we can find that jeweler, Merloch or Merlock or something like that, Eragon told us about him after you left him and his uncle are going to go try to sell that dragon's egg that they are convinced is a jewel of some kind.We can see if he will take you up on that offer you were thinking about giving him."

They found the jeweler ten minutes later coming out of his tent and Harry left George to one of his favorite tasks short of pranking and preparing for pranking: Negotiating. Walking into a nearby stall Harry happily noted that these traders had the last remaining ingredients he needed for the Revelo Animus potion he needed to find out his form and set about negotiation for the right quantity. Knowing that with his skill at negotiating he was going to... have to paya great deal more then they were worth. Not like he cared they had very little else to spend it on at the moment, at least that was what he like to tell himself and the excuse he used with Fred and George.

Twenty minutes later he made his way to the tavern and sat eating dinner as he waited for Fred and George to finish all their business though he wasn't sure exactly what they were doing. He smiled as Eragon came in and sat down across from him and both of them sat silently listening to the smooth talking traders as they spoke to some of the villagers at another table telling them tales of some group call the Barden or Carden or something like thatwho were fighting the oh so benevolent King Galbatorix.

Eragon looked interested though he seemed to disagree with much of what the two traders were saying Harry was largely disinterested not having heard much about the King of this land and only really interested inhelping Eragon he couldn't care less for the cause of the Varden.

"So Eragon how much did that trader - Merlock I think- give you for the stone?" Harry asked trying to keep the amusement off his face, he knew full well the man wouldn't buy it the dragon inside was set on Eragon she wouldn't stand for being away fromhim let alone being sold like a common jewel.

"Nothing" Eragonreplied resignation heavy in his voice, "once he found out it came from theSpine he didn't even want to touch it."

Harry struggled to hold in his laughter as his thoughts were confirmed by Eragon; he wouldn't put it passed the un-named dragon to hatch tonight to claim her rider after the indignity of almost being sold.

"Your trading went better though according to George the trader likedthe idea of selling them for you in the other towns on his route and putting your portion of the money in the pouch Fred handed him." Eragon said as he watched the old story teller make his way into the tavern.

Not too long later Fred and George showed up and the three of them left Eragon in the tavern listening to the storyteller - Brom - who Fred said was not always a storyteller tell tales about Dragon Riders as they left for their tent knowing that Eragon would most likely visit them soon with a baby dragon he couldn't figure out what to do with.

A/N : Well that's it. Though I am still thinking about Harry's animagus form I think Ihave almost completely convinced myself to make him a Dragon like Saphira though obviously he is much older and bigger then her. I figure if I can do that one of the twins can become his -cough- Rider and the other can have the last egg Galbatorix have if they ever manage to get to it that way none of them will die of old age lol.


	4. Author Note

Author Note:

I know it's been too long since I updated but I was having a slight judgement problem that I couldn't solve so I will leave it up to you guys. Someone made a good point about making Harry a Dragon like Saphira making it pointless for him to be fighting in human form and while I was planning on using the Full Animagus idea from Omni Black's Black Ascension so he would have some of the powers of the dragon even in human form it is a good point about the whole dragon thing. So I leave it up to you guys since I really don't have a preference. What do you want the form to be?


End file.
